Facetiae in Hiemem
by Stormageddan
Summary: Teddy tries to convince Dominique that winter is one of the best seasons. Does he succeed? One-shot


_Author's Note_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters_

_This was written for the Four Seasons Challenge issued by __Rosalie'sReven__ge on HPFC Forum._

_Also this has three other one-shots that are loosely related if you're interested. Enjoy!___

Teddy loved the winter, the storms, the snow, and the warm cups of hot coco drunk by the fire. At the moment he was in the kitchen of his apartment making the aforementioned hot coco. Adding a huge marshmallow into each of the decidedly large mugs, Teddy grasped both mugs and carried them into the cozy living room before setting one down on the table, saying, "For you, my lady."

He watched as Dominique quickly grabbed the coco and took a sip before forcing herself to swallow and gasping, "Hot."

Teddy sat down on the couch next to the girl who happened to be wrapped in multiple blankets. He let loose a small chuckle and said, "That, Dominique, is why most people don't take a huge gulp right after they get their coco."

Dominique, who really was quite the pathetic sight, harrumphed and replied, "Well I'm just so cold! Why does winter have to be so cold? I really don't like this season"

Teddy ran his eyes over Dominique's huddled form and said, "Sweetheart, I don't think it's winter that's making you cold. If you can't tell it's quite stiflingly in here." Then Teddy lowered his voice as if telling a secret, "Personally, I think you've got a cold and perhaps a slight fever."

Dominique rolled her eyes but nevertheless rewarded Teddy with a small smile, "Yes, but winter is still at fault here. If wasn't so cold outside, and I didn't have to walk through a snow storm, then I wouldn't be ill in the first place."

Teddy hummed noncommittally, "Perhaps, but I still think your just being pessimistic because your ill. You've got to look at the glass half-full instead of half-empty. If you weren't sick then you would have had to go with everyone else to your brothers party. But instead, since I'm the only half-certified healer in this family, you get to spend quality time with me. So you see, winter did you a favor."

Raising an eyebrow Dominique said, "You do realize how arrogant that makes you seem, right?" She stopped and smirked before continuing, "Besides what's the point of being with you if I can't kiss you."

Teddy opened his mouth to say something and then shut it. He creased his eyebrows and said, "I feel like I should be offended that you're implying I'm only good for kissing and not my personality or character."

"You only _feel _like you _should_ be offended? So you're not offended?"

Teddy looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and leaning back into the couch, propping his feet up on the table. "Not really, no."

Dominique gasped and put her hand to her chest, "I'm offended, how could you take my opinion of you so lightly."

"So your offended that I'm not offended?" Teddy asked smiling, enjoying their little game.

"Naturally, any girl would be." Dominique tried to say this as primly and properly as possible.

"Then I am deeply offended that you only think me good at kissing and nothing else. I shall hold a grudge against you now..." He then leaned in a whispered, "How long should I hold my grudge for?"

Dominique shrugged and answered, "Oh not very long...but you should know that when one ends a grudge it is customary to make up with a kiss."

Teddy nodded his head, took a long swing of his coco and then stood up only to kneel down in front of Dominique seconds later. Grabbing her hand he said, "My dear lady, I can't seem to hold my grudge any longer, it pains me too much to see you sad. Will you forgive me of my grudge holding?"

Dominique sighed, "Well I suppose so."

"Oh good." Teddy leaned up and gave her a small kiss on the side of her mouth, not wanting to get sick.

Dominique finally laughed and said, "Thanks, Teddy. I was being quite pessimistic and I needed a good laugh."

"It was my pleasure. As your boyfriend of a week it is my duty to cheer you up. Does this mean you like or at least appreciate winter now?"

Dominique did not hesitate before saying, "No, you try having this cold and liking winter. I bet you wouldn't like winter either."

"I'll always love winter." Teddy said quite a bit of confidence.

~oOo~

Teddy groaned, "I feel horrible."

Dominique, who was feeling better after ingesting so many potions, lay next to Teddy on the couch. She couldn't help but gloat a bit, "And you were teasing me about being ill."

"I'm not ill." Teddy had been insisting this for the last half-a-hour.

Dominique snorted, "Right, of course you're not. Tell me when you want me to grab the potions."

Three or so minutes past before Teddy said, "I keep them in the cabinet in the upper far right-hand corner of the kitchen. They're all labeled clearly."

Dominique pushed herself off the couch which she had been laying on and went to the kitchen. Grabbing all the potions which she had taken earlier Dominique brought them to Teddy. As he drank them resentfully, if that's even possible, Dominique asked, "So how do you feel about winter now?"

Unwilling to commit complete defeat he said, "You gave it to me, not winter."

Dominique raised an eyebrow at that horribly weak argument, "And who gave the cold to me?"

"Not fair, that is entirely the fault of your weak immune system."

"Grasping at straws now, Teddy?" Dominique made a disapproving sound and shook her head. "I'd thought better from you."

Teddy cracked an eye open, "If I concede, will you let me sleep this off with a dreamless sleep potion?"

Dominique looked thoughtful before saying, "Sure, as long as it won't interfere with any of the other potions you've taken."

"No, it won't interfere." Then somewhat petulantly said, "I'm not too fond of winter at the moment."

"Really? I quite like winter at the moment. I get to look after you and I got to skip Louis' party, I only see positives." Giving Teddy a smile Dominique sashayed out of the room to go grab a dreamless sleep potion for Teddy.


End file.
